Mia
Mia is the 13-year-old girl of the series Mia and Me, who after the death of her parents is measured by the difficulties of living in the dormitory of her new school in Florence, Italy. Personality Mia is an awkward but friendly 13-year-old girl. She is loyal to her friends, and she is very optimistic. She has a crush on Mo,and Yuko will do anything it takes to get her away from him. History Some time before the series started, when Mia was still a child, Mia's father gave her a magical book with a bracelet about a magical world called Centopia. Her father used to read the book to her every night. It was known that her parents died before the series started. Relationship(s) Vincent: Vincent is once of Mia's best friends in the human world. Vincent is a smart guy who helps Mia. Paula: Prince Mo: Yuko: Phuddle: Onchao: Lyria: Violetta: Appearance Physical Appearance As a human Mia has brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. She normally wears her bracelet. As an elf Mia has thick dark pink hair which is tied with a pink hair tie into two low pigtails resting in front of her shoulders. Her hair is also decorated with a butterfly-like ornament on her right head and randomly placed gemstones. Her eyes are purple, and she has a small mole on right upper cheek. Mia wears a short strapless pink dress decorated with colorful round patterns. Her dress's edges are lined with the color dark pink. She wears the bracelet from her book. She wears pink stocking-like boots with the same style of her dress. Her wings are white with a slight touch of pink. There are pink lines and pink circles inside it. Series |-|Season 1= In Panthea's Unicorn CapturingOne day, Mia discovers an old book her father left for her that they used to read together when she was small and a bracelet.She puts it on and the label on it tells her to say "I am Mia ." On doing so, she finds herself directed into a world of unicorns and elves . She is transformed into a very pretty elf with pink hair and a pink dress. Surprised but excited, she met the clumsy Pan Phuddle, and is able to speak with him. Phuddle led her to a trapped unicorn, telling her to free it. Mia unexpectedly understood the dainty unicorn, and even learned its name, Lyria. Lyria promised to bring her anywhere. While Mia was travelling, she met two elves, Prince Mo and Yuko. They were suspicious of her at first, but then warmed up to her. Everybody in Centopia is happy and full of life, all except one species - An evil queen Panthea, who wants to steal the ivory horn of a unicorn, in order to gain immortality, with the help of Gargona.Season 1 - Episode 1 In The Trumptus, Mia and Vincent went to a shack, which is a secondary house for Vincent (while in boarding school). After Mia asked Vincent to leave, she discovered the new oracle, and transported herself to Centopia. She found Lyria, who was trying to reach an apple. Soon, she saw that the the elves are celebrating for the creation of the Trumptus. The Trumptus received its own honorary place in the Elf Palace. Mia and the Elven King and Queen persuaded Phuddle to make more. Some time after that, Mia, along with King Raynor and Queen Mayla listened to Mo and Yuko's report of the munculous, and location of the unicorns. However, they realised that the Trumptus is gone. After guessing that Phuddle took it, Mia looks for Phuddle, while Mo and Yuko spy on Gargona's troops. Mia arrived at Phuddle's home. There she found Phuddle sobbing, and persuaded him to bring all the Trumptusses to the palace. Phuddle revealed that he made none, so Mia just asked him to bring the original one. However, it was took apart, due to Phuddle wanting to inspect the parts so he can make more Trumptusses. Unfortunately, he forgot how to put it back together. Mia suggested that Phuddle looks for his blueprint, and they took of the the forest, along with Lyria. They did not find the blueprint, so Mia and Phuddle went back to the Elf Palace, but Lyria still persists to look for it. In the Elf Palace, the King and Queen gave up of rescuing the unicorns after they found out that the Trumptus is broken. Although they gave up, Mo and Yuko flies out to try to save the unicorns. Meanwhile, Phuddle left the palace in a sad note. Mia persuaded him to not give up on fixing the Trumptus. A few seconds later, Lyria arrived with the blueprint. Soon, Mia and Phuddle was back at his house, attempting to fix the Trumptus. After they fixed it, Mia arrived at the battle scene of the losing elves and the winning munculous. She blew the Trumptus and gave it to Mo soon after. The elves won and the trapped unicorns were free. At the sign of victory, Mia returned to her real life once again. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... References Category:Female characters Category:Elves Category:Season 1 Category:Mia Category:Earth Category:Centopia Category:Characters Category:Humans